The Fate of a Skywalker
by sithhannahace
Summary: Mara wasn't killed the way you'd expect. In fact, she wasn't killed at all. When she tries to convince a teen Sith to help her, will the girl choose to help her, and be rescued from the clutches of evil, or will the girl hold onto hidden hate, and let Mara die? Will the teens hiden past come back to haunt her, or wills Mara be able to help her with it? Plz comment! makes me happy!
1. Chapter 1

A scream rippled through the dense air on the new Death Star, waking Ace Steele up instantly. She sat up in bed with a start. Had she dreamed the scream? She knew she had been having another nightmare; a nightmare that her master, Darth Caedus, aka Jacen Solo. But then it came again: another ear splitting scream. Ace knew this was no dream.

She quickly got up and went to go change, but remembered that she had fallen asleep in her regular clothes. She looked in the mirror built into her dresser and checked her hair. It looked fine she decided. She walked out and used the force to find the location of her master: the torture chamber. Ace shuddered. She hated that place at the bottom of the Death Star. but she went down anyway.

Ace put in the code on the side of the door to be given access. The door opened, and she walked in slowly. To no surprise of Ace, Jacen was torturing another Jedi he had captured. But this one caught Aces eye. She had red hair that was redder than fire. She was obviously in pain. The IT-O Interrogator droid was torturing her. no surprise.

As soon as Jacen saw Ace, he stopped the IT-O Interrogator droid and it left. The woman looked up from her fetal position on the floor against the wall, and Ace saw emerald green eyes that seemed to see beyond human capability. Again, Ace shuddered, but looked up at her master. She didn't even have to say a word.

"As you can obviously see Ace, its another Jedi. My aunt to be exact" He said, smiling proudly. Aces eyes widened


	2. Chapter 2

"your AUNT?" She asked, surprised. She had heard tons about this woman over the years: Mara Jade Skywalker. She had heard just as much about her as her husband, the legendary Luke Skywalker.

"Yes Ace, its Mara Jade Skywalker. my aunt" Jacen replied, leaning against the wall. He suddenly moved from the wall and went to the door.

"I trust you can get her to the holding cell by yourself with no problem yes?"

Ace knew this was another one of his stupid tests. "Of course I can" She said. Jacen nodded and walked out. as the door shut behind him, Ace pulled out one of her plasters and pointed it at Mara. "Alright Skywalker get up"

The redhead didn't move.

"Are you deaf? I said GET UP!" Ace almost yelled at the woman. She hated being ignored.

The redhead looked up slightly at her with her piercing green eyes. She still didn't talk, but slowly managed to get up. She could barely move, and was in immense pain. Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was surprised that Mara could move at all. That kind of torture was insanely painful. She knew from experience.

Mara looked at her and mouthed a thanks. This shocked Ace. Here she was, able to shoot and kill this woman without a second thought, and this woman was thanking her for helping her just get up! Jedi never made sense.

Ace nudged her with the barrel of the blaster. "Move it." Mara started walking. she knew where the holding cell was, so she just walked straight towards it. Several times she stumbled and fell into the wall from lack of strength, but she kept going. When they reached the cell, Mara walked to the back before sliding down to the floor on the wall. Ace shut the door behind her and turned to leave. but she heard her name.

"Ace..." It stunned her and Ace turned around. Mara looked at her again, her hair somewhat in her face. "I know that you don't want to be here"

Ace almost laughed. "You don't know what I want Skywalker. You Jedi think you know everything. If you wanted to know everything you should have joined us"

"But Ace, I know that you wonder about your past. I know all about it. I can tell you everything."

But Ace didn't want to hear it. Her memory of her past had been erased by Jacen. She had supposedly asked him to erase it. And now she certainly didn't want to know. "Shut up Skywalker. You know nothing" She walked out the door and as it shut, heard Mara saying: "Oh Ace, you can't run from it."

But she would run from it as long as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Mara sighed when she woke up several hours later. She had fallen asleep seconds after Ace left.

"That girl..." She found herself muttering. How could she talk about this killer this way? The girl could easily kill her, and Mara was here talking about her like she was her daughter! what was WRONG with her?! Well, technically….

No. Mara couldn't think about that. It just COULDN'T be true! Ace was the complete opposite of everyone in Mara's family. But yet... Mara knew she couldn't hide the facts.

She knew Jacen knew about who Ace was really. He had erased her memory for her. Ace had supposedly asked him to. But now, there was a way to get her memory back. If only Mara could get the teen to Luke… He could restore her memory. But Mara knew that wouldn't happen.

She had heard Jacen saying that he planned to have his apprentice, Ace, kill her soon. She was a detriment to the Sith, and he always eliminated his threats. She couldn't believe that he was her nephew. He had tried to kill her SON for kriffs sake! And when you mess with her family, your deader than a bantha hunted by a bantha hunter.

But now it was HER who would be dead. That is, if Luke didn't find her first.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was frantic as he paced. Mara had been missing for over 48 hours now. This wasn't like her! Mara would have at least told him through the force that she was alright. But she hadn't.

Luke decided he had to do SOMETHING. He hurried to the door and collided with Han as he came in with Ben, his son.

Ben could see the worry etched on his fathers face. "She'll be fine dad. You know mom. She can take care of herself." Ben said, walking over to his father as Luke sat down, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Luke buried his face in his hands. "Ben I'm worried. You know she would have told us if she couldn't contact us for several days! You know your mother!"

Ben knew this was true. And he also knew that Jacen was probably behind it. Him and his new Apprentice. Ben knew who his apprentice was: Ace Steele. But he knew Aces last name was nothing close to Steele. After her memory was erased, she didn't have a name at all. She had liked the name Ace Steele, and was the only GIRL in the galaxy with that name.

It was a guys name, and she knew it. But she didn't care. And Ben knew this girl would never care. He knew everything about this girl. Her height, her age, her exact birthday. He knew down to how many birthmarks she had and the second she was born. He also knew the temper and hate this girl hid.

Ben looked at his uncle, who was also obviously concerned. His son was a devil at times, and if this was one of those times, his mother would be dead within no time. And if both Ace AND Jacen were in on this…. Ben started for the door. So did Han and Luke. All three knew that they had to save Mara before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace layed in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. This was the second night she had done this. She hated this. She was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come.

She sat up and looked in the mirror as she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked like death warmed over. She hadn't eaten in days, hadn't gone outside in even longer, and still couldn't sleep. Something kept nagging her. It was something about that woman that she hated: Mara.

Why did she hate her so much and she didn't even know her that well? It was true that she hated all Jedi, but there was something specific about this one that made her insanely mad. Maybe it was the courage this woman had.

But Ace knew she had the same courage. Everyone said so! But now she wasn't so sure. She knew she had seen Mara from somewhere. Somewhere what little memory she had left, she remembered this redhead with a fiery spirit. She couldn't place her though.

But Maras words had had an effect. Ace had gone to her master and explained to him that she now wanted to know at least a little about her past. He had just laughed and told her to make up her mind. She had said to tell her some things now, and then later, when she was ready, she would ask more. Jacen had sighed.

"Do you really want to know, Ace?" He had asked.

"Yes master, I do." Ace had replied, trying to make her voice seem innocent and sweet.

"Alright. I'll give you a holocom that has a few clips of your past on it. I saved them in case something like this happened. But answer me one question. Where did you get this idea about wanting to see your past? You had asked me to erase it and I did. Why now the change?"

Ace looked down. "I don't know… I just think that I was stupid to ask you to erase my memory. Now that I need or want to know, I can't unless I come to you. I think I deserve to know."

Jacen hated when she talked back to him, and especialy when she woulnt look him in the eyes. She couldn't. He knew that she had some weird thing where she couldn't look in peoples eyes without either laughing, using the force to so something, or pulling a prank. Thats just the way she was.

He held out a hologram. "Go on. And don't ask for anything else for a while."

Ace took it and left quickly. Now she pulled out the hologram and decided to watch it now. She flicked it on. Within minutes, she wished she hadn't.


End file.
